He was a Skater
by SilverWingDragon151
Summary: He was a skater, but that was before it happened. That was before his world was shattered in an instant. And Sora never forgot anything. He saw the entire scene unfold before him, and he couldn't have done anything about it. He watched as his brother's time came to a screeching halt. It haunts Sora every day. He'd never get over this. He could try, but he'd never get over this.
1. Chapter 1

He was a skater, my brother was, but that was before it all happened.

I remember the day only vaguely. I was pretty young, but not so young that I couldn't have recalled a few details.

...By a few, I mean that I remember every little insignificant attribute. It's odd how much you can remember when you're in a time of danger or agony. For example, I shouldn't have remembered that I was in my batman pajamas, or that Roxas was wearing his favorite blue hoodie and a pair of black, ripped jeans. I shouldn't remember that I was at the kitchen table eating frosted flakes when Roxas asked our mother if he could go out skating with his friends.

"C'mon, mom, please? I'd be with Axel and Hayner! You can trust us, mom." Their mother gave a small laugh as she listened to her eldest son's begging.  
"You know, Roxas, the last time you were with Axel and Hayner, you guys went off and put graffiti on nearly every wall of the city! That didn't go over well with the authorities."

Roxas's face heated up as it turned from pale into crimson. "But mom! That was almost a year ago! You were laughing after the police dropped us off and left!" The blonde woman laughed at the memory, smiling wide.

It was then when the doorbell sounded. Roxas scampered off to the door to answer it, exclaiming, "I'll get it!" Their mother continued writing on the papers that were scattered across the counter, smiling lightly.

There were hushed whispers drifting into the kitchen from the front door. "Well, what did she say," the voice got a bit louder, "can you go?" There was mumbling so quiet that it was indecipherable. Then suddenly, a loud outburst, "What?! She brought that up again?! But, that was like, ages ago!" There was soft mumbling again. A loud sigh was heard. "Let me try to talk to her. She loves me."

A boy with flamboyantly red hair that was messy and untended to walked into the kitchen proudly.  
"Goodmorning, ! How are you today? I love your outfit today, you look very sharp." He smiled a charming smile at her, and without looking up, she smiled and said, "Get out of here, you two. Go have fun, but don't do anything that will get you in trouble!" She seemed to sign something on her papers, and then looked her son in the eyes. A hazy grey clashed with a icy blue.

"And be safe. You have your phone on you, right?" Roxas held up his phone in his right hand, and she continued, "It's fully charged?" Roxas rolled his eyes, starting to walk out of the house with his phone still in his hand.

"Yes, mom! And before you say anything more, I'll be home before dark! I love you!" His mother crossed her arms.

"Roxas, get back here. You know what you're forgetting." An angry sigh was heard, and Roxas stomped back into the kitchen, followed by Axel.

"Mom. Not in front of my friends." She gave him a disapproving look, and Axel coughed to cover up his laughter. Roxas glared at the taller boy, grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him along to his mother. He was not amused, but never the less, he turned his head slightly and allowed his mother to kiss him on the cheek and to pull him into a loving embrace.

"That's more like it." She hugged Axel, for good measure, and ruffled his hair.

"Whaaaat? I feel cheated. Where's my kiss?" He had humor in his eyes as he looked at Roxas, and said boy just rolled his eyes again.

Once again, the teenager tried to leave the house, but again he was stopped. This time, it was by his brother, who was patiently sitting at the table with an empty bowl in front of him.

"Roxas? Me too?" The little brunette had been watching the scene unfold in front of him, and he was slightly jealous at the lack of attention. He stood up and hugged his older brother around the waist. Roxas smiled and picked him up, putting his phone down on the table.

"Okay, Sora, I guess we can't leave you out, huh?" He ruffled his little brother's brown hair, successfully making it more wild than it had previously been. Sora giggled and kissed Roxas on the tip of his nose.

The blonde looked at his nose, making his eyes cross and causing Sora to laugh and giggle even more. The childish laughter was contagious and soon the entire room was twittering with laughter.

As Roxas put Sora back on the ground he spoke to him. "I love you Sora. See you later!"

With that, he and Axel rushed out the door before his father could come down from his parent's room and take more time from their day. The front door closed with a light thump, signaling their departure.

Sora walked over to his mother and pulled on the hem of her shirt.

"Can I go with Roxas?" He asked her, his big blue eyes pleading her. He smiled at him a little bit sadly.

"Aw, Sora, don't you love me? Why don't you want to stay here with mommy?" If Sora had been a little bit older, she would not have hesitated to allow him to go with Roxas and his friends, but she did not find it wise to allow a nine year old to be supervised by a fourteen year old and his friends. She searched for another excuse for Sora to stay home. "Did you finish your cereal?" She glanced over at the table and saw two things. An empty bowl and a cell phone. Roxas's cell phone. She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, that boy. Sora, listen, could you do me a favor? Could you give Roxas his phone quickly, and come back? I don't think that he ought to have left the garage yet."

Sora skipped away, happy to see his brother again. "Okay!" He reached for the Iphone on the table and grabbed it, running out the door.

"Be right back!" He called behind him. Again, their mother found herself smiling.

* * *

Roxas and Axel had just crossed the street when Roxas realized that he'd left his phone on the kitchen table.  
"Shoot, Axel, I forgot my phone. I have to go get it quick! I'll catch up with you; you're going to Hayner's house, right?"

Axel nodded at the year-younger boy and replied, "Yeah, and if we're not there, we're already at the park. Catch you later, Rox." Roxas sped ahead of Axel and turned around, and as they passed, they high fived.

Roxas looked at his house, which was a bit further down the road yet. He saw his brother just exiting his house, holding his phone. He smiled fondly. Sora was such a well behaved brother, and he couldn't have asked for better.

Roxas looked both ways before crossing the street, then he crossed.

He didn't see the speeding truck that had just sharply turned the corner. He almost didn't know what hit him. The last thing he saw was bright headlights. The last thing he heard was a scream of agony from his brother.

"Roxas!"

* * *

My eyes opened immediately, and I flailed around, feeling as though I were drowning. It was hard for me to breathe and everything was blurry. I suppose that the last part was due to the tears that had been forming in my eyes throughout the wretched memory. I'm having a panic attack, and that's easy to see.

I try to calm myself down, but my breathing remains heavy and I can't stop crying. I rub at my eyes constantly.

As I'm looking frantically around my room, I spot my phone on the table next to my bed. I grab it and swipe it open, typing in "Key" for the password. I quickly tap open the phone app and call the one person that matters.

It rings twice before someone answers.

"Hey Sora, wha-"

"I can't… can't breathe… Riku please…"

Suddenly, my vision starts to haze up and I can't tell what is what anymore.

"Sora? Sora! I'll be there as soon as I ca-"

Everything fades to black.

* * *

 **Okay. Hi guys. It's been awhile, hmm? Well, I'm back with a new story even though I should be finishing old ones! Oot Oot. Much impress. Great skill. Such happy. Anyways, I needed to get this idea out of my head. Here is some clarity for you:**

 *****I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix*****

 **Ages:**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Roxas: 14**

 **Axel: 15**

 **Hayner: 14**

 **Sora: 9**

 **Mother/Father: 37**

 **(Basically, 8 years pass)**

 **(Present Day)**

 **Sora: 17**

 **Riku: 17**

 **Mother/Father: 45**

 **Anyways, for the plot, Roxas loved to skateboard, and one day he gets hit by a car, and sadly, does not make it. Sora, as a child, had seen it all.**

 **Even as a near adult, Sora, and sometimes his family, has to deal with the grief of a loss of such a close family member. He has to find a way to let go of the past.**

 **Also, there will be a pairing in this. Sora/Riku. It shouldn't get too intense, idk.**

 **Bye for now guys, tell me what you think~**

 **With Love,**

 **SilverWingDragon**


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness doesn't last long. Before I know it, I'm in another memory. It's about a week after the accident. It's the funeral.

There's something different about this memory in comparison to the last one, though. I'm reliving the memory. Not just viewing it. I'm in control of my body. There's no set destination.

I decide to do things exactly as they had been done in the real moment.

I'm standing next to my mother. We're both dressed in black; she in a dress, me in black pants and a black shirt. We're holding hands, and in my other hand, I feel the reassuring weight of the necklace Roxas got me for my most recent birthday. I open my hand and look down at it. It's a crown.

Roxas would always call me a prince. The most charming of all in the land, with exception to himself, of course. A sad smile made its way onto his face, and his eyes conjured up a new set of tears. Before they could fall, he wiped them away with his sleeve. He clutched his mother's hand tighter.

His father was on the other side of his mother, holding her left hand. He, too, is dressed in all black. I think he's crying, but it's raining, so it's hard to tell.

If the sky is crying, then we're all crying. Not always on the outside, but on the inside, at least.

I look behind me, and just as I remembered it, there was Axel. He was crying more than I was. More than my parents. More than anyone here. He was crying more than the sky. I felt my heart break for him. I knew about him and Roxas. After my brother's death, I read through his journal. I just wanted to remember him. Inside of this journal was his biggest secret.

Roxas had been dating Axel. Apparently, they had their first kiss the day before the accident.

My heart ached all over again, and I decided that doing something different in a dream wouldn't hurt anyone.

I let go of my mother's hand, and walked over to Axel, my eyes downcast. When I was standing in front of him, I looked at him. I really looked at him. Someone could say that I looked _into_ him. His eyes were full of sorrow and agony that words could not express, and it was contagious, so I hugged him and cried, and he hugged me and sobbed, and we both fell to our knees because we could no longer handle our emotions.

He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. We stayed like that for the remainder of the ceremony, crying, and people pretended not to notice, but cried in secret because they realized, finally realized, just how real this moment is.

Roxas isn't coming back. This isn't one of his pranks. He's gone. Just a memory.

Time went by really fast in this dream. It was time to pay respects to the deceased. To Roxas.

One by one, people went up to his still body and said prayers. When they were done, they left silently, without a word. Anguish was etched into each of their hearts.

Eventually, my parents did the same. I watched them as they left to go and wait in the car.

Now it was just Axel and I.

Neither of us moved for a long time.

It was Axel that ended up moving first. He stood, brushed himself off, and then held out his hand for me to take. He helped me up, and together we walked over to the slumbering Roxas.

We stared at him for a while.

Axel sniffled and placed a single red rose on Roxas's chest.

"You're as beautiful as you've always been…"

I took his hand, and he looked at me with his watery emerald eyes. They fell from his eyes, and I made him crouch down so I could wipe them away. He smiled sadly at me, and ruffled my hair. He stood up again, and looked at Roxas. He reached out his hand and caressed his face. It lingered there for a bit, but was soon pulled away.

Axel turned and began to walk away. I watched him go.

Before he was gone, I blurted, "Don't be sad because it's over… be glad because it happened." He stopped in his tracks, and looked back at me sadly.

"Such wise words from such a young boy."

With that, he took his leave.

If this ends up like reality did…

That'll be the last time I see Axel.

I stand there, completely still. I'm breathless.

It's been so long since I've seen my brother's face like this.

I feel tears pricking at the back of my eyes like tiny needles.

I just stare at him.

"Roxas...I love you...I miss you…"

I cry for a long time.

But time goes fast in this dream.

* * *

I'm awake, but I'm staring at the back of my eyelids. It's dark, but I feel warm. I think that I'm laying on my bed. I open my eyes and look around in confusion. I just in surprize when I see Riku sitting on the edge of my bed. He smiles and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees me awake.

"I was really worried about you, you know. I drove as fast as I could to get here when you called me, and I can proudly say that I made it here in a record of three minutes _without_ getting pulled over!" He laughs and stands up to sit next to me.

"Wow."

"I know. How are you feeling?" He puts his hand against my forehead, "You've got a bit of fever yet. You were burning up when I got here. I tried to put ice on your head, but you kept groaning and pushing it off." There was a loud moment of silence that passed between them. "And you kept crying." Riku moved closer to me. "And you still are. Are you okay?" He wiped away the tear that trailed down my face. I leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I don't know. I want to be, but I don't know. It's been really bad lately, Riku. I can't stop thinking about him. I mean, it was good up until this year, and I don't know why it's suddenly struck me…" I felt a little bit dizzy still, but I did feel more at ease now that Riku was here.

Riku seemed to think for a minute before he spoke to me.

"How about this. You and me spend the day tomorrow. We'll go to an amusement park, or whatever you want to do. How does that sound. Maybe that'll get your mind to settle down."

I thought it over. Honestly, it sounded like a great idea. It's just that…I haven't really done much leaving of the house for about eight years. I'm afraid of the outside world.

"...Okay. We can try." I'm willing to attempt this. I trust Riku, and if he thinks it'll make me feel better, then why not, right?

"Great, Sora. We'll have a great time, I promise." He smiled at me, and I had to smile back because it was so flawless. "But, in order for us to do that tomorrow, you'll have to rest up tonight. So get some sleep. Don't you dare leave this bed for any reason today, understood?"

"Not even for the bathroom?"

"That is the only exception."

"What about food? Do you want me to starve or something?"

"Or something. I'll bring you that. Just call my cell. I'll be downstairs, because we both know that if I stay, we'll stay up talking all day."

I laughed, and he laughed.

"Goodnight, Sora. Sleep well. Sweet dreams." He ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Hey!" I swatted at his hand. "Get out of here!" He laughed at me as I missed, and started to walk out.

"Night Sora." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Oddly enough, my dreams were rather sweet tonight.

* * *

 **Okay. Wow. Why did I update so quickly. Who drugged me?**

 **Aww. Don't you love the cute little fluff. Isn't it cute? Hehehe~**

 **Message meany questions you have and I'll probs try to incorporate them into the story because if you have confusion someone else probably does too**

 **Until next time,**

 **SilverWingDragon**


	3. Chapter 3

I was drifting in that place in between sleep and awake. I could open my eyes if I wanted to, but I could stay locked in slumber for a little bit longer.

I decide that the latter is more in favor of myself, so I continue to wander in this grey area. I wander without getting anywhere.

It's a timeless place.

I don't want to be here anymore. I have no reason to be here.

I open my eyes, but have to close them right after I do because of the blinding light that streams in from my window. I rub my eyes to help ease the pain, and slowly try opening them again. I squint as I look at the digital clock on my side table. In bold, red letters it reads 8:07.

I let out a soft groan and roll out of bed. Literally. I don't even care anymore. It's too early for this shit. I land on the floor with a loud thud, but I don't feel any pain because I am wrapped so tightly in blankets.

I sit on the floor for a little while before I decide to get a change of clothes. As I walk to my dresser, I decide what I want to wear for the day. I watched the news last night when I found I couldn't sleep, and the weatherman had said it would be rather hot outside. That being said, I decided to wear my favorite pair of black shorts and a sky blue tank. Streaked across the article of clothing was white markings. At first glance, they appeared to be clouds, but if you were to look at them again, you'd find that they're just lines splayed out at random.

Right after I slipped off my old clothes and put on my new ones, I stubbed my toe on the bottom of the dresser. I dropped my clothes and immediately clutched onto my throbbing big toe, exclaiming loudly,

"SON OF A-"

"-I'm glad to see you're alive and well." Came an amused voice from my door, interrupting me. I turned my head to see my best friend, smiling knowingly at me. "Now what was that you were saying, Sora?" He started walking over to me, and I pouted, still trying to find some way to ease the pain from my toe. Riku was so smug because everyone thought I was an innocent little boy who never swore or did any wrong. They're obviously wrong though, as I was clearly about to swear earlier. I mean, what? Riku is the only person that I feel comfortable enough with to be so obnoxious with. However, that being said, when we do something wrong, Riku usually ends up taking the blame, while I get off easy. Hehe, sucker.

"Oh, nothing, Riku." He chuckled under his breath and flicked my nose.

"Are you almost ready to go? It's been a drag just sitting around here. Not to be offensive or anything." When he smiled, I knew that half of him was telling the truth while the other half was lying through his teeth. I sighed quietly and stood up, noting the pain that was still present in my toe. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going, I guess." I don't know how he picked up on my nervousness, but he did, and asked,

"Nervous?" I licked my lips, and right before I could answer, my stomach growled loudly at him. We both just stared at my stomach for a moment before we both were laughing a little bit louder than normal. He poked my stomach, and exclaimed,

"Oh ho, get your stomach in check, Sora! I don't know who he thinks he is, talking back to me like that!" And then he lunged at me, his fingers moving spastically about my most ticklish area: my stomach. Before I knew it, we were in war, and I was losing horribly. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even move. I could only laugh as the onslaught rained down on me.

"W-wait Rikuu, Staha- Stop!" I was crying now, from laughing so much. I was getting desperate. Something had to be done. I twisted around, and tried to squirm away, which actually managed to work!

...For a moment.

I realized that the only way I could win this was by fighting back.

I looked at Riku the best I could through my teary eyes as I laughed, and my eyes locked onto his own stomach. I moved quickly, poking and scratching. As I had thought, the hands that had been attacking me had moved away and were now playing the defensive position.

I continued until he was laughing so hard that he cried.

Then I booked it. I ran down the steps, surprisingly without breaking my face. I ran into the kitchen, and caught my breath.

Then I proceeded to calmly pour myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, with extra sugar, or course. I poured the milk, too. Cereal wasn't cereal without the milk.

I heard Riku coming down the steps. He was planning on revenge, but he wouldn't get that far. Just as he entered the kitchen, I told him,

"Give it up, unless you want cereal all over you." I raised my eyebrows at him, then walked over to the table to sit down and eat. Riku followed me, sulking in defeat. I always won. He might be the stronger one, but I always found a way to win.

Riku got up, realizing I'd forgotten a spoon. He returned with two of them, and after I'd taken the first bite, he'd begun eating the cereal too. I decided to let him, because I poured a little bit more than I could eat on my own. Riku didn't need to know that though. He'd never let me hear the end of it.

Time flew by really fast. Before I knew it, we had already gotten into the car and we were at the park. Riku looked at me for a moment after he turned the car off.

"Are you ready for pure awesomeness? That's all you're going to get!" He smiled at me. I knew that he knew I was nervous. He was trying to calm my nerves, and surprisingly enough, it was working. I nodded at him.

"Are we going to get to ride every roller coaster?" I've only been to this park once, and I hadn't been able to ride every attraction.

"Sora, you have to know how many rides there are. We can't possibly get on every single ride just by walking. We have to wait in the lines, too, and that can take up to an hour, sometimes."

I knew that I looked crestfallen.

"...So, that's why we'll just have to run around the park, hey?" I looked at him and he was smiling hopefully at me. What a sly little fuck. He planned that. He totally planned that! Make me feel down, but then make it better all at once.

"This is why you're my best friend- now let's go!" We jumped out of the car, and Riku locked it as I took off to get my was already a huge line of people waiting to buy a ticket for themselves, and I knew immediately that we could be waiting in line for nearly a half and hour.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Come over here please." I did as he asked me to, and I gasped excitedly when I saw what he held in his hands. I knew I must have looked like a young child at the moment, with the way my eyes lit up, but I didn't care.

I ran over to him and basically tackled him into a hug.

"You got tickets in advance! Thanks, Riku!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Do you take me for the sort of person who enjoys waiting?" I laughed at him and smiled brightly.

"Let's go!"

And so we ran off into a much shorter line that accepted our previously purchased tickets. We exchanged them for teal colored wristbands that hung loosely around our wrists, so we could enter and exit the park whenever we pleased to.

I ran off ahead and turned my head to Riku. He was smiling bemusedly at me, trailing behind.

"Well, come on, you slowpoke! Time is against us, you know." He just rolled his eyes at me, but never the less kept pace with me as I raced around the park, looking for the most exciting ride.

"Do you even know where you're going, Sora?!" He asked from behind me. I laughed a little.

"Honestly, not a clue, but I guess we'll just keep winging it!" I could feel his eyeroll hit me in the back of my head.

"Or, we could get a map, and you know-"

"Nope! I like it this way! It's almost like an adventure!"

And so the two of us continued to wander the park aimlessly. We both stopped, however, when we came across a particularly intimidating ride.

"The in...voy...a...bell..?" I spoke aloud, more to myself than anyone else. I felt Riku walk up beside me to get a closer look.

"The Inviolable, you dweeb. Not invoyabell, jeeze." I stared at it in wonder, and Riku had yet to take his eyes off of the coaster, too.

"Let's go." I started to walk to the entrance of the ride, a black archway that had vines climbing up it.

"Wait- ah, are you sure about this?" He asked me, still looking at the moving coaster car skeptically. It had many drops and twists and turns. It even goes under the ground, seemingly into complete darkness. He turned his gaze to me. I smirked a Sora sort of smirk. Innocent, but deadly.

"Hell yes."

I swear that I meant to update sooner. Srsly. ^0^ Here it is now!

I wanna thank everyone that took time to review, follow or favorite this story! Believe it or not, they are my inspiration so thanks!

Next time, Sora and Riku board The Inviolable! How will that bode for the two of them? Find out next chapter (;

****If you saw the first copy of this, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what the fuck happened.

With Love,

SilverWingDragon

He was a Skater


	4. Chapter 4

"…We had better get a move on, then." Riku said to me, looking me in the eyes expectantly. He raised a silvery eyebrow at me, and I knew exactly what he was asking me. Or, more so, what he was saying. Riku was telling me to lead the way.

Try as he might to hide it, I knew why Riku wanted me to lead the way. He was anxious. I laughed at him silently, but chose not to vocalize my thoughts. I didn't want to hurt that precious pride of his.

"Alllright, let's do this!" I grabbed his hand and together we bounded up the long wooden staircase that leads to the ride. Surprisingly enough, there were not that many people waiting in line for the ride. The Inviolable was on the complete opposite side of the park from where the main entrance was, so I guess that it's not really too astonishing. I smiled brightly once we got to the top of the steps.

The workers noticed our arrival and glanced at us before checking to see if the seatbelts of the people currently in the cart were secure. There were two of them tending to the passengers and one of them was controlling the panel that allows the coaster to move.

"Alright, Ax! We're clear!" One of the workers who was securing the riders announced loudly for the controller to hear. She was fairly pretty, with pinkish hair and violet eyes. She smiled with perfectly straight and white teeth, and made a thumbs up sign for her co-workers to see. I looked to the other worker who was on the platform across from her. It was a male with blonde hair. He seemed to have some kind of mullet going on, but I tried not to think too badly of him. His blue eyes seemed innocent as he, too, made a thumbs up sign with his hand. He spoke suddenly.

"Take five!"

A voice, obviously recorded for constant playback, resounded throughout the vicinity in a deep, intimidating voice. I gulped, not so sure of this anymore. The voice was counting down, and once it reached the number three, the person controlling the coaster's movement started talking, his eyes scanning the group teasingly.

"Up and down and all around, where you go, you'll hardly know. Inviolable, retry-able. Try as you might, but it's undeniable!" The person spoke in a low voice, as if to intimidate the crowd even further. Honestly, it was working. I was terrified. I looked at him in fear as the ride started moving, afraid for the passengers' lives. Suddenly the world stopped, then resumed in slow motion. The boy who controlled the Inviolable, he had blazing red hair that he had tied back into a ponytail. Even so, it looked uncontrollable and messy. His eyes, they bore into mine with a look of complete shock and disbelief. They were a piercing emerald green, and were quickly filling with tears. He seemed to say something unconsciously, but I couldn't hear him over the screeching sounds of the coaster. He seemed to snap out of his daze though, and quickly wiped at his eyes.

I hadn't realized it until Riku wiped away my own tear, but I, too, had been crying. He spoke teasingly to me.

"Come on Sora, you aren't really that scared, are you? I'll hold your hand the whole time if you want me too!" He teased me, laughing while ruffling my hair. I looked at him and smiled. What a dweeb he was. I should punch him for that.

I didn't though. Instead I looked back at the boy with strikingly green eyes. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but he did look lost in thought. 'Ax', they had called him. He… I knew him from somewhere. I just didn't know where. It frustrated me, but I couldn't afford to be anything but happy today. I couldn't ruin Riku's day, that would make me feel so much worse. So I shook my head to clear my thoughts, which only made my anxiety higher as the next car pulled up. The people who had been riding previously stepped out after they unhooked their seatbelts and after the metal bar had been pushed up.

The coaster cart that we were going to be riding in was a dark, midnight blue in color, with small, barely noticeable white sparkles. I couldn't help but think about how girly the ride seemed, but yet it still managed to get a fright out of its riders.

I looked to Riku for reassurance, but he had none to offer, secretly scared for himself.

Would you look at that? We get front seat. Wooonderfull. We stepped into the front of the car stupidly, but with immense bravery. No one else had dared to take the front. Wimps…

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I was putting on my seatbelt. It resisted for the first few times I tried to put the two ends together, but soon it clipped together with a short click. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and tightened my belt a bit tighter.

"Demyx, could you get the front for me please? I've got to check something!" I heard the voices from behind us conversing to one another.

"Right-o! Hurry back!" Before I knew it, the blonde came bounding up to us and checked to see if the belts were secured around us. He smiled at us as he pulled down the metal bar to sit comfortably in our laps. He stood by us for a minute, awaiting the girl's return. He looked at us again, and made conversation.

"Scared, are you?" Riku and I answered the question at the same time

"Maybe a little."

"Not a chance." The three of us exchanged laughter before Demyx, as she had called him, spoke again.

"Nah, don't worry about it! They wouldn't let a person do something that isn't safe!" He chuckled a little bit, as though laughing at some secret joke, "Besides, the Inviolable is definitely the best ride in the whole park, take it from me! Now don't tell my boss this, but-"

"I'm back!" The girl exclaimed, interrupting the blonde's sentence.

"Well, you took your sweet time! We're all set!" He turned back to us, "Have fun you guys! It's been a pleasure chatting!" With that, he took a few steps away from the cart and spoke again.

"Take five!"

Everyone quieted down, awaiting their fate.

…Moments passed with nothing. No movement, no sound.

"Axel, take five, you fruitcake! We've kept them-"

All noise faded out.

Axel. Axel. I'm so stupid. That worker. It's Axel. He's Axel. The boy who loved my brother. The boy I never saw again after the funeral. He's here, it's Axel. Axel…

I was shocked out of my mind when the coaster started moving. I quickly grabbed at the cold metal of the bar, and clutched it tightly. My mind was emptied out and instead filled with insecurities.

"Riku… Riku, what if it _breaks._ Riku, what if… what if it _stops at the top. Riku_ , what if the _bar comes loose._ Riku… We're going to _die on this thing!"_ He looked at me sharply with aquamarine eyes.

"Sora, I'm just as scared as you are… believe it or not, this is my first ride on a rollercoaster, like, _ever_." He gulped at closed his eyes tightly, but opened them shortly after.

The cart was crawling up the track slowly, tauntingly. It kept going up and up and up… until we reached the top.

The ride creaked and shook.

And it stayed there, perched at the top. Completely stopped.

Oh God.

"Don't look down." I spoke my thoughts aloud, but disobeyed them anyways.

And boy oh boy, was it _down._ I could see the entire park. All of the rides, stands, and just barely, people.

I felt my heart stop, and I looked to Riku.

He was looking down, too.

I think that he must have felt my eyes on him, because he gulped and looked at me and gave a watery smile.

"Did I mention that this is my first time on a-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because in the next moment, we were zooming down from the top of the railing. What goes up must come down, right?

I felt the butterflies that were in my stomach rise into my chest as we went down. The people behind us were screaming in exhilaration, or maybe it was fear. I would usually be screaming as well, but I found that I was actually hyperventilating, just a little bit. My breaths were spastic, but it didn't last very long. Halfway down, I became used to the feeling, and let out a whoop of excitement. I raised my hands into the air, allowing the wind to tousle my hair into an even messier state than it normally was.

I noticed the pale hands that were gripping the metal bar tightly. I looked to Riku, and felt my smile drop for a minute. He was really scared; maybe we shouldn't have gone on this one first. Maybe we should have gone on a simpler ride, to ease him into it.

Well, it's too late now. I smile. There's only one thing I can do that will make him feel better at this point.

"Riku, open your eyes, you scaredy-cat. You're missing the view!" Slowly, but surely, I could see a bit of aquamarine color seep through from between his eyelids. However, it might not have been the best time for him to peek, because the coaster decided to go into a series of loops, and the world blurred around us.

I laughed a little bit as he closed his eyes once more. I kept watching him, the way that his silvery hair swayed along with the wind. I saw the light redness that settled on his cheeks from embarrassment. I smiled fondly; I don't blame him for being so afraid. Even my stomach was lurching with each twist and turn the ride made.

I knew that there was a part of the ride that was in the dark, but I didn't expect it to sneak up so quickly.

We were drenched in darkness, and my hands flew down from the sky almost immediately. My right hand felt the cold bite of the metal bar, but my left hand felt something softer, something much warmer. It met something that was shaking, just a little bit.

I figured that it must be Riku's hand, and was about to pull my hand away when we suddenly dropped into the abyss. My hands ended up tightening on the spot, and I could feel Riku's contract, too.

Somehow, there was a wind that circulated below the ground and it almost felt refreshing.

I felt some kind of surge from within, and I can't really say that I know what hit me.

Suddenly, we were going upwards and I could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

I took Riku's hand and I raised it above our heads, letting out a yell of anticipation. I glanced at Riku and saw him looking at me, eyes wide.

Slowly, slowly and with care. That's the way that Riku's other hand rose above his head. He seemed to have finally got his nerves in check and was allowing himself to feel the exhilaration that only a roller coaster could provide.

The light at the end of the tunnel was approaching quickly, the light almost blinding.

When we emerged from the tunnel, it was astounding- everything seemed to be in slow motion. I could see everything. The rays of the sun shone down on the park approvingly, giving it a sort of glow.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here, in this moment, with my best friend.

We looked at each other before turning back to the amazing sight before us.

Together, we let out an excited holler that seemed to follow us as we went down

I can honestly say I haven't felt that much joy in a very long time.

It was this joy that kept my mind off of Axel, and the memories that came with him.

I fell face first into my inviting bed, exhausted. The day at the park was amazing, but there was way too much moving around the park for my taste. I was the type who used all their energy at once, not a person with stamina. Riku seemed pretty tired, too, though, and he was all for stamina. I lifted my face from my bed and smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for taking me out today, Riku. I had so much fun! I'm just so tired, and look at my skin! Look at how tanned I am! I didn't even think that was possible!" I looked from my skin to his, which seemed to be untouched by the sun completely. I sulked.

"Fucking vampire." He laughed at me and my choice of words before speaking in return to me.

"I had a lot of fun today, too, Sora." He breathed out a sigh and stood from the spot he inhibited on the bed. "I do suppose I should be going now, though. I've got work at seven tomorrow."

He walked over to me and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"I assume you'll be visiting me, as usual?" I rolled over onto my back.

"What else do you expect from me? I hope that maybe this time my ice cream will be ready _before_ I get there?" We laughed together for a bit, chatting like the old friends we were.

Eventually, Riku saw himself out, and I was lulled into a peaceful slumber.

 **Yep yep yep**

 **So I just wanna take a moment and acknowledge the beautiful cover art that I do not own (Thanks to** ** _Your Little Ninja_** **for reminding me to do this)**

 **I found the image on Photobucket I'll leave a link HERE to the artist's photo of it (Herman8090) I really love that piece of art and found it mandatory to include it *.***

 **I had fun with this chapter. Wimpy little Riku being scared and stuff.**

 **Hehehe~ I'll update soooon probs**

 **Have an amazing day y'all**

 **(And again, thanks to everyone involved with this story, with a special thanks to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed! You guys make my life better.)**

 **With Love,**

 **SilverWingDragon**

 _ **He was a Skater**_


	5. Chapter 5

Birds were twittling outside of my window, their melodious speech filling the air. I smiled into my pillow, clutching it closer to my chest. For the first time in a long while, I'd slept through the night without any dreams, and I woke up feeling refreshed. I thought that it was a little bit odd, since there wasn't any major change in my lifestyle. I'm not one to complain though.

I breathed a deep sigh into my pillow, and then rolled over to lie on my back. I opened my eyes slowly, staring at the blank ceiling. The goofy smile on my face wouldn't leave, and I was almost scared. Then I remembered that these kinds of smiles were the best kind, and I no longer cared.

Again, I rolled over, but this time I rolled onto my stomach. I stretched out my arms and legs, trying to touch the wall with my hands. I couldn't quite reach though; my fingers were a few centimeters short. I was determined, though. I inched myself a little bit closer, and breathed a happy sigh when I felt the cold, slightly bumpy surface. I looked at my alarm clock through slitted eyes. Twelve-oh-seven. What a nice time of the day. I buried my face in my pillow again, and my arms wrapped around it in a crushing embrace. I rolled over again, onto my back.

My eyes were suddenly wide open, and I was wide awake. I sat up quickly, hugging the pillow to my chest. It's 12:07. How could I have slept so long? I flopped back onto my bed, chortling. I can't really say that I care that much. Never the less, I start to get ready for the day. Once I'm standing, I stretch a little bit more, raising my hands over my head. I can feel my shirt rising up a little bit, and when it brushes up against my abdomen, it tickles ever-so-slightly. I snort quietly and walk over to my mirror, finding that stupid smile still on my face.

That, and the worst case of bed head to ever exist.

(-X-)

If it's even possible, I feel even more refreshed after I've showered and changed into a clean pair of clothes. I have absolutely no idea what is going on with me, but I think that I can learn to love this strange state of being. I walk downstairs and pour myself a glass of water. Usually I'd pour myself a glass of lemonade, but I don't think that would quite get along so well now that I've just brushed my teeth. Just thinking about how the two tastes would clash gets my stomach churning. Blegh!

My stomach growls loudly at me, demanding some sort of consolation. I roll my eyes at myself, and then scoff, realizing that I'm rolling me eyes at myself. I look around my kitchen and my car keys on the counter catch my attention. I know that if I'd ever tell my mom, she'd yell at me. But I'm really craving some ice cream.

Ice cream for breakfast.

(-X-)

Riku started working at the ice cream shop a few months ago, in May. He was looking for a job to earn a little bit of money on the side, and so he figured, "Why not?" Truth is, Riku and I always came to the ice cream shop when we were feeling hungry or if we just plainly felt bored. It was a homey place, and each and every one of the people that go there are friendly and generous. The shop had a strange way of working. Anyone who entered it could seemingly forget their troubles in an instant. It was almost as if every customer was a part of some ice cream family.

Pffft. An ice cream family.

Honestly, I was a bit jealous of Riku. I know that it's wrong of me for feeling so, since he's my best friend, but I can't help it.

I banish the thought from my head.

Riku is an amazing person. He's always been there for me, even since day one. To be _completely_ honest, I think that I might, maybe feel something for him. Like, I don't know, some kind of feeling of _like?_ I've thought about it a lot before, but have come to the conclusion that I'm just confused and am confusing my feelings of friendship with love.

Besides, even if I had felt something for Riku, I don't think that I'd ever manage to scrape up some courage to tell him.

It would ruin everything we have together. He'd find me weird, and just like that, our friendship would crash and burn. Even if he only thought it to be a little bit weird, it only takes a simple spark for a fire to ignite.

I clear my head. I don't have to worry about this, anyways. I'm not gay, Riku's not gay, _no one is gay._ Well, obviously some people were.

Like Axel and… and Roxas. I swallowed, clearing my head of all thoughts for the third time this morning.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not in the slightest bit any type of homophobic. Not at all. It's just… I don't know. I'm afraid of any type of relationship, to be completely genuine here. I'm afraid to get close to anyone at all. I even push Riku away some days. Don't even get me started on my family. I push them away every day. It hurts too much.

I just don't want to lose them, I'm _so_ _scared_ of losing them.

I hold back the onslaught of oncoming tears. _Not today,_ I remind myself.

I wipe my head clean of all thoughts for a moment, and just sit in my car. I'm not sure when I got in it, but I did.

…

Birds continued to sing their cheery tunes, expressing themselves freely.

If only we could all do that.

I start the car engine, and the low roar scares away the birds, who fly away to find another sanctuary.

(-X-)

My thoughts had quickly turned from sour into sweet as I drove to the ice cream parlor.

When I arrived, things only seemed to get better.

I walked in to the crowded shop. It smelled as sweet as it always had. All the people that I passed smiled warmly at me, and I returned their affections happily. I made my way over to the counter and was engaged in pleasant conversation with one of the other employees there. Her name was Namine.

She had the palest skin that I've ever seen, even paler than Riku's, which was quite a feat to beat. Her hair, it was the lightest blonde that it could have been. Now, if her eyes had been a silver color, I would have classified her as a vanilla ice cream cone. Sadly, though, her eyes were not of that color.

They were an ominous type of blue. Swirling within that color were many mysteries.

Ah, but that's not exactly any of my business, is it? She recognizes me the instant she notices me.

"Oh, Sora, hi! Welcome back." She smiles at me from over the counter. "Do you want me to get Riku?" Her voice is light and full of emotion. I return the smile to her back, since she's already moving to the back room to get Riku. I chortle. They know me so well, everyone here does.

A few moments later, I see Riku emerge from the same room that Namine had entered.

I take in his appearance, as I always did when he was in uniform. And, as always, I snorted at it.

He looked at me, unamused.

"You know, Sora, I've been working here since May. You'd think that even little Sora would be used to this horrible dress code." He smiled at me, breaking his emotionless face. He continued, "I'll be just a second." He put on a new pair of plastic gloves and grabbed a medium sized waffle cone. I watched him, as I always did.

Three scoops of double chocolate chip cookie dough. Check. Both hot fudge _and_ caramel. Check and check. Some sprinkles. Hmm, it could do with a few more. Riku paused for a split second, then reached for another pinch of sprinkles. I smiled. Check. Lastly, and most deliciously, a cherry on top. Check.

"Perfect." It was a whisper under my breath, but I hadn't thought I'd say anything at all. I only realized I'd spoken when Riku replied.

"I know."

We walked down to the register from either side of the counter. He typed a few things on the register as I took out my wallet from my red skinny jeans. All of a sudden, I found a perfectly created ice cream cone held out to me.

"Um? I have to-"

"It's taken care of." He smiled at me again, his eyebrows lifting in amusement.

"No, Riku, I'm not letting you-"

"Oops. Too late. I accidently bought it, sorry!" With that, he turned around to return to the back of the shop. After he withdrew, Namine emerged. She softly smiled at me and took care of the next customer. I decided to sit down at a table to eat my ice cream; it was already melting onto my hand.

I finished it at a casual pace, but I savored every taste of it. The ice cream tasted brilliant, as it always did.

One thing is for sure.

Everything is captured in time in this shop. I know that when I'm in doubt, I'll always be able to count on this place to be the same. Even if everything is crumbling apart.

It's nice to have a grounding point.

(-X-)

 **There y'all have it. I hope it was okay. xD I started writing it a while ago, but just finished it today. (And it's not even that long, my apologies.)**

 **Let me know what you think! It really helps give me inspiration.**

 ***I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this story. If I do, I'll let you know!***

 **All rights to Square Enix and Disney.**

 **(HAS ANYONE SEEN/PLAYED Life is Strange?! BROS. THE EMOTION. HALP.)**

 **Until later, you taters,**

 **~SilverWingDragon**


End file.
